1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the medicated intrauterine device art, and more particularly to an improved intrauterine device providing a contraceptive, anti-fibrinolytic, and anti-proteolytic action when inserted in the uterus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many forms and configurations of intrauterine devices designed to prevent conception in the female have heretofore been utilized. Such devices have been provided in a variety of shapes, such as the "T" device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,406, the Loop, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,815, a "Y" configuration, generally termed a "Ypsilon" configuration, a ring or modified ring such as the Ota ring, and many modifications thereto, including flat, leaf-like members between various segments of the intrauterine device. Such intrauterine devices which are not provided with any medications associated therewith depended upon their presence in the uterus to prevent conception.
Further, other intrauterine devices (IUDs) have incorporated a controlled release rate medication or drug therein to further aid the anticonceptive action thereof. Such medicated IUDs have generally employed copper or progesterone as the contraceptive or antifertility agent. However, it has been found that copper-releasing intrauterine devices, as well as non-medicated intrauterine devices still resulted in pain and cramping to the wearer, as well as metrorrhagia and menorrhagia. Consequently, the excessive uterine hemorrhage, with or without pain, continues to be a leading cause for this type of intrauterine device removal. The progesterone-releasing intrauterine devices are associated with significantly less bleeding than other devices but they appear to be associated with a serious complication apparently produced by the release of progesterone. This complication is ectopic pregnancy.
Nevertheless, the general convenience and safety of intrauterine devices continues to give hope that the IUD may one day provide an ideal method for worldwide population control, since it has been found, statistically, that intrauterine devices can provide effective contraception in a 93-99% range of effectivity, they do not require conscious effort, are less subject to human failings than any other type of contraceptive, their antifertility effect is completely reversible, they have minimal, if any systemic effect, and their effect is confined essentially to the uterus. However, it is believed that even greater antifertility effect can be achieved by utilizing other anticonception agents with an IUD, which agents do not have the serious detrimental side effects noted above.
Consequently, there has been a need for improved medicated intrauterine devices providing greater antifertility effect and in which the side effects of paid, metrorrhagia and/or menorrhagia are reduced or eliminated, and which are not associated with other serious side effects such as ectopic pregnancy.
While the inflammatory response of the endometrium to intrauterine devices has heretofore been known, I have discovered that the chronic response of the endometrium to longterm intrauterine device exposure is more a humoral type of reaction (accompanied by increased vascular permeability with edema and interstitial hemorrhage) than the immunologic or cellular type of response (accompanied by infiltration of immune complexes or of leukocytes, such as plasma cells or neutrophils). However, I have found that there are defects in small endometrial vessels which suggest damage cuased by mechanical distortion of the uterine tissues. The defects generally lack hemostatic plugs of platelets and/or fibrin. Further, there is evidence that fibrinolysis is activated in the uterus in response to the presence of an intrauterine device. This activation could result in blockage of normal hemostatic reaction at several levels in the coagulation system. Further, it may initiate, aid, or aggravate humoral inflammation by any one or all of the following mechanisms:
1. Activation of the complement system and histamine release;
2. Activation of prekallikrein; and
3. Release of fibrin degradation fragments.
Histamine can cause vascular dilation and increase vascular premeability. Kallikrein (activated prekallikrein) releases bradykinin which can have an effect similar to histamine and may also cause cramping and pain. Fibrin degradation fragments may enhance the vascular effects of histamine and bradykinin. Combined with distortion of the endometrium caused by myometrial contractility around the relatively inelastic or unyielding IUD, which may also be associated with increased prostaglandin synthesis and release, it may be predicted that excessive bleeding from leaky or broken vessels will occur. For these reasons, incorporation into medicated IUD devices of potent inhibitors of plasminogen activation and plasmin activity (fibrinolytic activity) for the purposes of intrauterine release over an extended time period can provide an alleviation of the aforesaid undesired effects.
It has also heretofore been found that IUD associated uterine hemorrhage can be alleviated by the systemic (oral) intake of the fibrinolytic inhibitors epsilon aminocaproic acid (EACA) and tranexamic acid. I have also demonstrated that an EACA loaded IUD inserted into the uterus of rhesus monkeys provides an ameliorative effect on menstrual blood loss, and there was no apparent systemic effect by such medicated devices on fibrinolytic activity in these animals. However, neither EACA nor tranexamic acid would appear to be satisfactory agents for long-time intrauterine medication. First, they are not highly potent anti-fibrinolytic agents and would have to be delivered at a rather high rate into the uterine cavity. Thus, a drug loaded IUD would become exhausted of its medication in a short period of time, or would require an unacceptably large size of device. In addition, EACA and tranexamic acid are small molecules which are highly diffusible and water soluble. Therefore, intrauterine release thereof from a medicated intrauterine device at a steady, constant rate is difficult to control and effective concentrations inside the uterus difficult to maintain. Consequently, inhibitor concentrations of either EACA and tranexamic acid of between 1.times.10.sup.-3 and 1.times.10.sup.-4 Mol/liter, which is the concentration of these drugs required to be effective, respectively, over a prolonged period of time is generally not achievable considering the amount of medication which is feasible to load into an IUD and considering the diffusion and solubility properties of these compounds and the rate of water turnover inside the uterus.
While there heretofore has been some indication that certain compounds used for treatment of protozoal, bacterial and fungal infections may have anti-fibrinolytic properties, there has not heretofore been any indication of anti-fertility action of these compounds added to an intrauterine device. These compounds may be generally defined as the aromatic amidines, and in particular, the aromatic diamidines. However, heretofore, it has not been specifically recognized that their anti-fibrinolytic action inside the uterus can alleviate the metrorrhagia and menorrhagia. Further, even though such metrorrhagia and menorrhagia may be alleviated, the pain and cramps associated with intrauterine devices could still remain a major drawback to effective extensive use of medicated intrauterine devices as a population control technique.
Additionally, in many prior art IUDs, expulsion thereof is a somewhat frequent occurrence. Such undesired expulsion is another drawback of prior art IUDs.
Consequently there has long been a need for a medicated intrauterine device which not only enhances the anti-fertility action of the IUD but also provides reduction or elimination of metrorrhagia or menorrhagia for an extended period of time, as well as decreasing the pain and cramps associated with wearing an intrauterine device, as well as decreasing the tendency of expulsion thereof.
In my above mentioned co-pending patent applications Ser. Nos. 927,765 (now abandoned), 928,093 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,968) and 928,106 I have disclosed the structure associated with the use of the amidines such as the aromatic and non-aromatic monoamidines and diamidines for utilization in connection with an IUD to provide the above desiderata. However, I have also discovered that the guanidines, such as aromatic monoguanidine, aromatic diguanidines, non-aromatic monoguanidines and non-aromatic diguanidines also can provide the above desiderata.